01 Kwietnia 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00,7.30 Wiadomości /7.20 Polityczny budzik) 8.05 "Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny" (48/49) - serial komediowy prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.41 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.00 Niezwykłe muzea: Muzeum Numizmatyki 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Milagros" (58/200) 10.55 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Brzemię odpowiedzialności 11.00 Grajmy w szachy 11.15 Rap na drodze 11.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Kaczki po francusku / Jak w puchu Wczoraj i dziś: 12.45 Miniatury: Zofia Stryjeńska: "Chleb prawie że powszedni" 12.55 Na pierwszych stronach gazet: Do broni! 13.20 "Symbole wzornictwa XX wieku" (1): "Butelka coca coli" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 13.30 Siła tradycji 13.45 Wielka historia małych miast: Łowicz 14.10 Kształty muzyki - współzawodnictwo 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Drzwi do lasu - magazyn przyrodniczy 15.05 "Wishbone" (21/40) - serial prod. USA 15.35 Decyzje 16.00 Gitarowe ABC 16.15 "Moda na sukces" (579) - serial prod. USA 16.40 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Klan" (81) - telenowela TVP (z teletekstem) 17.50 Goniec 18.20 Od kuchni 18.50 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.52 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Muminki" 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 19.59 Prognoza pogody 20.10 "Sztonk, czyli wielkie fałszerstwo" - komedia satyryczna prod niemieckiej (1992 r., 107 min) 22.05 W centrum uwagi 22.25 Chiński zawrót głowy - reportaż 23.00 Wiadomości 23.07 Sport 23.10 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów (mecz półfinałowy) 0.45 "Jacques rodem z Nantes" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1990 r., 95 min) 2.15 Co orzeknie sąd 2.30 Jak znależć dobrą pracę 2.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Sport telegram 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 "Krok za krokiem" - serial prod. USA 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "W labiryncie" (28/120) - serial 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 15.05 Clipol 15.30 "Mozart Band" - serial anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Świat wokół nas 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 Ale heca! 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 "Dwa światy" (5/26) - serial prod. australijsko-polskiej 20.00 Jeden na jeden - program W. Szaranowicza 20.25 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów: Real Madryt - Borussia Dortmund (w przerwie, ok. 21.35 Panorama) 22.40 Panorama 22.55 Sport telegram 23.00 Sprostowanie do filmu "Portret przemocy" 23.20 "Macedońska księga żywych: Pierre Bearn i Macedonia" - film dok. prod. macedońskiej 0.30 Pieśni Karola Szymanowskiego - koncert Orkiestry Filharmonii Krakowskiej 1.10 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 8.00 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż 8.30 Maria Celeste - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 9.15 Muzyczne promocje 9.30 Poranek z TV Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 10.25 Flash 10.30 Program dnia 10.35 Historia miłości - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 11.35 Dzisiaj Białystok - magazyn 12.05 Aria dla atlety - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.55 Serce Klarity - meksykański serial obyczajowy 14.20 Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu - serial animowany (powt.) 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Aktualności (1) 15.10 Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 15.35 Mysz i kret - angielski serial animowany 15.40 Kapitan Sen - angielski serial animowany 16.05 Czas czy nie czas - serial 16.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż 16.45 Reportaż 17.00 Flash 17.05 Program dnia 17.10 Ekologia i my 17.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast - program Agencji Reklamy TV Katowice 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 Historia miłości - serial prod. brazylijskiej 19.30 Uśmiecony Zachód: Wojna na pustkowiu - angielski film dokumentalny 20.00 Piloci z Big Sky - australijski serial przygodowy 20.50 Portret Marii Magdaleny - film dokumetalny prod. USA 21.45 Dzień w regionie 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.15 Program na czwartek 22.20 Sport 23.20 W domowym zaciszu 23.40 Program publicystyczny 0.30 Kraje i ludy Afryki - włoski serial dokumentalny 1.00 TV Polonia - retransnisja programu satelitarnego Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Inspektor Gadżet - serial paradokumentalny 8.30 Żar tropików - serial prod. USA 9.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Nieustraszony - amerykański serial sensacyjny 11.30 Nocny patrol - serial prod. USA 12.30 Piramida: gra-zabawa 13.00 Disco Relax 14.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Trzy kwadraty: gra-zabawa 15.00 Garfield - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Hallo miliard - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Drużyna "A" - amerykański serial sensacyjny 17.45 Świat według Bundych - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Szaleję za tobą - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Polityczne graffiti 19.10 Żar tropików - serial prod. USA 20.00 Mroczne niebo - serial prod. USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Film tygodnia: Star Trek: Gwiezdna otchłań - film prod. USA (1994 r., 90 min) 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Zasadzka - film prod. USA (1981 r., 92 min) 1.15 Przytul mnie 2.15 Program muzyczny 2.45 Techno Live 3.15 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 Telesklep 6.30 - 7.25 Ciężko ranne pantofle - magazyn poranny 7.25 Przegląd prasy 7.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 7.35 Pacific Drive (124) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 8.00 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (33) - serial ammowany dla dzieci 8.30 Omer (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny 10.00 Dobra cena - teleturniej 10.30 Anna (124) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Jolanda (58) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Co za dzień - rozrywka - informacja 13.00 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (34) - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.30 Auto, auto - magazyn 14.00 Twój problem, nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 14.45 - 15.45 Niezły kanał: 14.45 W naszym kręgu (1) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (124) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Star Trek (70) - serial SF, USA 16.45 Przygody Bosco (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne - informacje 17.30 Co za dzień - rozrywka - informacja 18.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (121) - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.00 Dobra cena - teleturniej 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Sport 20.05 Jedwabne pończoszki (23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Modelki (25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.00 Tabu - talk show Małgorzaty Domagalik, program na żywo tylko dla dorosłych 22.30 TVN Fakty 22.35 Kropka nad i - prowadzi Monika Olejnik 23.00 TVN Fakty Regionalne - infonnacje 23.15 Na wybiegu - moda 23.45 Nic straconego: Beverly Hills 90210 (121) - serial obyczajowy, USA 0.40 Nic straconego: Modelki (25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1.30 Nic straconego: Jedwabne pończoszki (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA Nasza TV 8.00 Pogoda na dzisiaj 8.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 8.30 Nasza dzieciom: Baśnie braci Grimm (30) - serial animowany; Degrassi (52) - serial dla młodzieży 9.25 City (55) - serial, USA 9.50 Lekarz domowy (52) - serial, Hiszpania 10.55 Okrągły stół (4) - serial, USA 11.50 Nasze wiadomości 11.55 Studio na ulicy - magazyn Studia AGNES na żywo 12.25 Dziedziczna nienawiść (52) - serial, Brazylia 13.15 Gra w południe 13.30 Klub na plaży (27) - serial, Brazylia 14.00 Nasza dzieciom: Baśnie braci Grimm (31) - serial animowany; Degrassi (53) - serial dla młodzieży 15.00 Nasz Sklep - zakupy w TV 15.25 Nasze wiadomości 15.30 Babskie popołudnie - program na żywo 16.00 City (56) - serial, USA 16.30 Mossad (1) - serial, Izrael 17.30 Zagraj z nami - Domino - teleturniej na żywo 17.50 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 18.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść (53) - serial, Brazylia 18.55 Adrenalina - rozmowy z politykami prowadzi Anna Kwiatkowska 19.20 Klub na plaży (28) - serial, Brazylia 19.55 Nasz horoskop 20.05 Aniołki Charliego (21) - serial kryminalny, USA 20.50 O pogodzie - Studio AGNES na żywo 21.00 Nasze Wiadomości 21.15 Ucieczka od terroru - film kryminalny, USA 22.40 Puls Biznesu - gospodarcze trzy grosze 22.50 Ręce do góry - talk show 23.15 Digby i jego dom (19) - serial, USA 23.40 Muzyczny sklep CD 23.55 Nasz horoskop 0.30 Gry nocne 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Sport telegram 7.10 XIX Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej '98 Koncert Finałowy (1) - Laureaci konkursu autorskiej interpretacji piosenki (powt.) 8.10 Zaproszenie: Jurajskie ostańce - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 8.55 Prognoza pogody 9.00 Janka (10): Balbina - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 9.30 Klan (67) - serial prod. polskiej 10.00 Biografie: Ostatni zagończyk (Stanisław Cat-Mackiewicz) (2) - film dok. (powt.) 11.00 Polonia po meksykańsku - reportaż (powt.) 11.30 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Układ krążenia (2/7): Obwiniony - serial obyczajowy prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.40 Scena Country (powt.) 14.10 Kowalski i Schmidt (powt.) 14.40 Sejmograf 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 15.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 16.00 Teledyski na życzenie 16.10 Bliżej sztuki: Grafika - program Piotra Glińskiego 16.30 Klan (67) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Szafiki - program dla dzieci 17.45 30 Ton! - Lista, lista, lista przebojów 18.15 Długa noc poślubna - film fab. prod. polskiej (1976 r., 57 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Na tropie: Dyliżans - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Reżyser miesiąca: Sól ziemi czarnej - film fab. prod. polskiej (1970 r., 100 min) 21.40 Z archiwum i pamięci 22.40 Panorama 23.05 Ze sztuką na ty: Centrum Dialogu - film dokumentalny 23.45 Tani program o poezji - Zyta Rudzka 24.00 Krakowskie portrety muzyczne: Kaja Danczowska 0.25 Wieczory Bachowskie: Koncert d-moll na dwoje skrzypiec wyk. Waldemar Machmar, Bogdan Kapała, Orkiestra Kameralna Amadeus pd. Agnieszki Duczmal 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Na tropie: Dyliżans - film animowany dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.25 Sport 1.28 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Długa noc poślubna - film fab. prod. polskiej (1976 r., 57 min) 2.30 Panorama 3.05 Reżyser miesiąca: Sól ziemi czarnej - film fab. prod. polskiej (1970 r., 100 min) 4.45 Z archiwum i pamięci - program rozrywkowy 5.35 Klan (67) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.20 Teledyski na życzenie 6.30 30 Ton! - Lista, lista, lista przebojów 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 7.00 Dance TV - magazyn muzyki dance 7.30 Plastic TV - program muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 Z ostatniej chwili - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Na południe - pilot serialu 11.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 12.30 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 14.30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny młodych 15.00 Dance TV 15.30 Plastic TV - program muzyczny 16.00 Z ostatniej chwili - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 17.00 Infonnacje 17.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 18.00 Na południe - pilot serialu 19.00 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela 19.50 Program infonnacyjny CNN News 20.00 Dynastia - amerykański serial obyczajowy 20.50 Wstęp wolny - film fab. prod. USA 22.15 Ostatni rejs - film fab. prod. włoskiej 23.50 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 0.50 Pożegnanie RTL 7 7.00 Klan McGregorów - serial 7.50 Siódemka dzieciakom: Król Lew, Amerykańska opowieść - seriale 8.40 Z ust do ust - serial 9.05 Sunset Beach - serial 9.50 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 10.40 Mister Jerico - komedia, USA 12,05 Policjanci z Miami - serial 12,55 Teleshopping 14.10 Klan McGregorów - serial 15.00 Siódemka dzieciakom: Król Lew, Amerykańska opowieść - seriale 15.55 Z ust do ust - serial 16.20 Święty - serial 17,15 Prawo miecza - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Niebezpieczna miłość - melodramat, USA 21.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 21.45 Uśmiech losu - serial 22.30 Wydział zabójstw - serial 23,25 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 23.35 Prawo miecza - serial 0.20 W cudzej skórze - serial 1.00 Wydział zabójstw - serial 2.00 Święty - serial Canal + 7.00 Aktualności Filmowe (*) 7.05 Cyberia (*) 7.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (*) 7,55 Łapu Capu (*) 8.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy (odc. 59) (*) 8,25 Spaleni słońcem - dramat, Rosja, Francja 10.40 Lekcja oddychania - film dokumentalny 11.15 Przygoda w górach - amerykański film przygodowy 12.45 Jowita - polski dramat psychologiczny 14.25 Nietykalni i Elliot Mysz - serial animowany (odc. 25) 14.55 24 Godziny - reportaż pt. "Miasto pod kontrolą" 16.05 Big Bully - komedia amerykańska 17.35 Kapitan Star - serial (odc 2) 18.00 - 20.00 Okno otwarte "Na gapę" (*): 18.00 Nie przegap (*) 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci (*) 18.45 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy (odc. 59) (*) 19.10 Cyberia (*) 19.15 Nie przegap (*) 19.20 Łapu Capu (*) 19,25 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn sportowy na żywo (*) 19,50 Aktualności Filmowe (*) 19.55 Łapu Capu (*) 20.00 Czarna seria - francuski film sensacyjny 21.30 Autoportret z kochanką - polski dramat obyczajowy 22.55 Superdeser: Lava, Lava - magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 23.35 Dom do wynajęcia - animacja dla dorosłych 24.00 Złe intencje - amerykański film akcji 3.10 Rozejm - dramat, Włochy, Niemcy, Francja, Szwajcaria (*) program nie kodowany HBO 9.10 Jack i Sara - obyczajowy 11.00 Fajerwerki próżności - komedia, USA 13,05 Maska - komedia, USA 14,45 Tak trzymaj siostrzyczko - komedia W. Byt. 16.15 Jumanji - przygodowy, USA 18.00 Chłopaki na bok - dramat obyczajowy, USA 20.00 Pogromcy duchów - komedia, USA 21.50 Pogromcy duchów część 2 - komedia, USA 23.40 Kryjówka diabła - horror, USA 1.25 Siedem - thriller, USA Eurosport 8.30 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - MŚ w Calgary (Kanada) 9.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - ceremonia otwarcia MS w Minneapolis (SA), program krótki par, powt. 12.00 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA, powt. 13.30 Tenis - turniej ATP w Key Biscayne (podsumowanie tygodnia, wywiady z mistrzami, powtórki niektórych rozgrywek) 14.00 Jeżdziectwo - PŚ Volvo na Florydzie (USA) 15.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - MŚ w Minneapolis (USA), powt. 17.00 Speedworld - magazyn sportów motorowych 18.30 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA, powt. 20.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - MS w Minneapolis (USA), program krótki mężczyzn, na żywo 24.00 Speedworld - magazyn sportów motorowych, powt. 1.00 Motocross - MŚ w Hiszpanii, powt. ATV 6.00 Program dnia 6.05 Świat i cztery kółka - magazyn 6.30 Zespół adwokacki - serial 7.30 Zakupy w ATV 8.00 New York News - serial 9.00 Maria Bonita - serial 10.00 Pago Pago - teleturniej 11.30 Zakupy w ATV 12.00 Zycie po życiu - film dok. 13.00 Maria Bonita - serial 14.00 Czarny rynek - prog. muz. 14.30 Mix - program muzyczny 15.00 130 bmp - program muzyczny 15.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial 16.00 Smak muzyki - mag. muzyczny 16.30 Xapatan - teleturniej 18.00 Maria Bonita - serial 19.00 Zakupy w ATV 19.30 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 20.00 Wrestling 21.00 Zespół adwokacki - serial 22.00 New York News - serial 23.00 Różowa seria - serial 0.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial 1.00 Zakupy w ATV 1.30 Różowa seria - serial erot. 3.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 5.30 Top Shop 10.00 Klub Hawaje - serial 10.30 Werdykt - program public. 11.00 Top Shop 13.30 Stellina - serial (powt.) 14.30 Escape - magazyn komputerowy 15.00 Top Shop 17.15 Seriale animowane dla dzieci 17.45 Namiętności - serial obycz. 18.45 Werdykt - program public. 19.15 Fachowiec radzi - prog. porad. 19.45 Blok muzyczny 20.00 Klub Hawaje - serial 20.30 Stellina - serial 21.30 Godzina z... brit popem - prog. muz. 22.15 Magazyn targowy - prog. inform. 22.30 Top Shop BBC1 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.00 Good Living 9.25 Kilroy 10.05 Style Challenge 10.30 Can't Cook Won't Cook 10.55 The Really Useful Show 11.00 News Regional News and Weather 11.35 Real Rooms 12.00 News 12.05 Call My Bluff 12.35 Wipeout 13.00 One o'Clock News 13.30 Regional News; Weather 13.40 The Weather Show 13.45 Neighbours 14.10 Lion Country 14.40 Racing 15.50 Chucklevision 16.10 Get Your Own Back 16.35 The Demon Headmaster 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six o'Clock News 18.30 Regional News magazine 19.00 Junior Masterchef 19.30 Tommorow's World 20.00 Doctors' Orders 20.45 Points of View 21.00 Nine o'Clock News 21.30 The Thin Blue Line 22.00 Timecop 23.35 Cricket 0.30 Ice Skating 1.20 BBC News 24 BBC2 7.00 Se Hear Breakfest News 7.15 Teletubbies 7.40 Captain Caveman 8.00 Record Breakers Gold 8.30 Postman Pat 8.45 The Record 9.10 Nova T Rex Exposed 10.00 Teletubbies 10.30 Lured 12.10 Wear It Well 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Dilly the Dinosaur 13.05 Bananaman 13.10 The Art and Antiques Hour 14.10 Racing 14.40 News 14.45 Westminster with Anne Mackenzie 15.55 News 16.00 Change That 16.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 16.55 Esther 17.30 Today's the Day 18.00 Star Trek: theNext Generation 18.45 Sliders 19.30 Counterblast 20.00 Antonio Carluccio's Southern Italian Feast 20.30 Home Front 21.00 Modern Times 21.50 A Woman Called Smith 22.00 Room 101 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Jazz 606 0.00 The Midnight Hourwith Andrew Neil 0.30 BBC Learning Zone